


my treat

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman talks to the barista in his local coffee shop.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	my treat

**Author's Note:**

> day ten! today’s prompt was ‘treating themselves’. janus isn’t named in this b u t it is janus so that’s fun. hope y’all enjoy~

Roman walked into the coffee shop, heading to the counter, where that barista he'd been coming to see every couple days was still working. He had dark brown hair tied up in a bun, and a birthmark down one said of his face, and beautiful green eyes that Roman always found himself getting lost in. Roman still hadn't gotten his name, but the barista knew his, as well as his order, apparently.

"Roman, right?" the guy said, shoving a coffee in Roman's direction.

"Sure is," Roman said, with a chuckle. He hummed. "Could I have a slice of cake with that, as well?"

The barista raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

Roman shrugged. "Just feel like treating myself today. Final day of the semester tomorrow, you know." 

He nodded. "I know. I go to the university as well," he said, heading towards the cakes on the other side of the counter. "What kind?"

Roman hummed. "Surprise me."

"Can- Could you just pick a cake, please?" 

He pointed at a cake randomly, and the barista began to dish it up. "If you go to the uni, how come I never see you around?" 

"I keep to myself," he said, simply, placing the cake down on the counter and Roman handed over his money.

"What's your name?" Roman asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

The barista hummed. "Is it important for you to know?" 

"Well-" He leaned over the counter. No one else was in the coffee shop at the time, and the barista didn't seem to mind. "-I'd certainly like to know."

The barista leaned over the counter as well, now so close to Roman that he could feel his breath on his neck. "Come back tomorrow and maybe I'll tell you."

Roman smirked. "What's tomorrow?" 

"You said yourself, last day of the semester." He moved back, returning to the till. "Enjoy your coffee. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

~*~

Roman returned the next day, once again to an empty coffee shop. He had just had his final class around half an hour ago, and most students were already making their way back to their hometowns for the holidays. Roman himself would be staying at the university, taking part in a theatre program and, mostly, avoiding his family. He wondered if the barista would be staying too, or if he wanted Roman to come to see him a final time before he had to go home.

When Roman arrived at the counter, his usual coffee and the same cake as the day before was already sat there, and the barista was stood waiting, smiling.

"Hello Roman," he said, stepping up to the counter.

Roman took hold of his coffee and fished around for money in his pocket. "Afternoon."

"Don't worry about paying," the barista said. "My treat, yeah?"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"Do you see anyone around who could stop me?"

Roman snorted. "Fair point."

The barista pushed a slip of paper across the desk. "My number," he explained. "I'm going home for the holidays. It'll be boring. Call me, yeah? Maybe we can meet up when I get back." 

Roman smiled. "Yeah. Yes, that would be great." He slipped the paper into his pocket. "I'm staying here, so I'm down to meet whenever you get back."

He grinned. "Perfect."

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Roman cleared his throat. "So... your name?"

The barista tapped his fingers on the counter. "How about we save that for the first date?"


End file.
